Katja Tepes
“I no longer believed in the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. But I was beginning to believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you. Not because he was perfect, or because you were, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together.” - Katja to her grandchildren as she's been alive before the Renaissance Yekaterina "Katja" Matrona Zhannochka Svetlana Milburga Dracul Tepes Is the cousin and wife to Dracos Dracul Tepes and the mother to Artaxerxes, Vlad, Lester, Camilla, Athenodora, and Ivan. She was originally asleep in the family's basement, and was sealed away by Desdemona, but was freed when Vlad removed the seals. Background Early Life Appearance Aside from the color and length of their hair as well as their bust sizes, Annabelle and Katja look nearly identical. When revealing her Vampire nature, either when she is overcome with aggressive instinct or hunger or if she wills it, her inhumanly flexible jaws and mouth will stretch and grow until her bite can engulf the entire throat of a victim. And has several rows of sharp teeth. Personality Despite being vampires, Katja and Desdemona frequently display a stereotypical conflict between mother and daughter. Katja is fond of her grandchildren, in particular Annabelle, who she worries will end up hurt when she learns of Annabelle's feelings for Beau Scott. Later in the series, it has been revealed that Katja had a habit of bullying other vampires which causes them to fear her and her family. All the vampires in Japan has heard of Katja to be the fierciest vampire you shall ever meet. Katja has been named a powerful vampire and can take on whole families of vampires at once. Vampires are seen to step down and not make fun of her as she used to fight them all the time and after they kidnap Annabelle they worry about what would happen if Katja showed up. It revealed that Katja really despises half-breed vampires who take after there human parents because they were the cause to remove them out of Europe. She despises them and would take it to the extreme of killing one. Powers Vampire Powers * Supernatural Strength: are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieved by any method of training. ** User can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. ** Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. ** Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. ** Shockwave Clap ** Shockwave Stomp ** Strength Combat by combining one's own augmented strength in their combat skills. * Daytime Walking: User is a nocturnal creature (typically a vampire) able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day. This can be because they are a Dhampir, are endowed with magic or are unique physically in one way or another. * Mesmerization: has an overwhelmingly hypnotic presence which bends the minds of whoever gazes upon the user to their whim. The user's presence has a dominating effect on the minds of beings around them and makes opponents utterly enamored upon being near the user. * Supernatural Stamina: stamina is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally greater than their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely more enduring than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. * Supernaturally Durability/Dense Tissue: body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing them to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. They gain enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard their body has become, allowing them to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. * Regenerative Healing: Katja can heal in a very rapid time. * Self-Substance: physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed. These needs include air/breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects and their lack (heat/cold, dryness/wetness), etc. User is also able to stay unmoving without normal effects this would have. * Immortality: Because Katja is a full Vampire he can not age (only is she is old enough) and is immune to all diseases. * Blood Transcendency - Gain infinite power from the Blood. ** Killing Empowerment - Grow more powerful by the death toll. ** Murderous Possession - Whatever kills the user, becomes the user. ** Soul Manipulation - Manipulating its physical essence. ** Underworld Lordship - Hold all power in the underworld through bloodletting. * Demonic Force Manipulation - Might gain control over demonic forces Relationships Family Friends Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:House Dracul Tepes